breadwinnersfandomcom-20200223-history
SwaySway
SwaySway is one of the two main protagonists of the Nickelodeon animated comedy television series Breadwinners. He was designed by animators Steve Borst and Gary "Doodles" Di Raffaele, and is voiced by Robbie Daymond. SwaySway comes from a long line of bread delivery ducks, or "Breadwinners". SwaySway pilots the Rocket Van with his best friend, or "bap", Buhdeuce. He, along with Buhdeuce, appear in all of the episodes in the series. Biography From Nickelodeon's official website: Appearance SwaySway wears a trademark blue cap, with a slice of bread on it. He has blonde hair and green feathers. His eyes are black like most characters in the series. He wears a white v-neck t-shirt, blue shorts, white socks with with a blue strip, and black shoes. Relationships Buhdeuce Buhdeuce is SwaySway's best friend, roommate, and co-pilot. They're almost always seen together, whethers it's during work or at their home. Throughout the show, they have to work together to overcome many sticky situations. SwaySway technically is Buhdeuce's mentor and he is always giving Buhdeuce tips on being the best Breadwinner that he can be. SwaySway and Buhdeuce have a very strong bond and friendship. However their relationship isn't 100% perfect, sometimes they fight, especially when one of them harms the other's property. Jelly Jelly is SwaySway and Buhduece's pet frog. SwaySway loves Jelly very much and cares for her. Ketta Ketta will help SwaySway and Buhdeuce with any problems that involves the rocket van, she is their personal mechanic. As revealed in the episode "Rocket Trouble" she could work and improve the rocket van very fast so SwaySway and Buhdeuce could deliver their bread on time, but usually the new improvements to the rocket van will cause trouble for SwaySway and Buhdeuce and the van would crash in a firey pille of rubble. Whenever the rocket van is down or broken, SwaySway and Buhdeuce will bring what ever is left of the van to Ketta's garage and she'll fix it right up. Bread Maker SwaySway, along with Buhdeuce, meet the Bread Maker in the episode "Mine All Mine". The Bread Maker is sort of a mentor to the Breadwinners and tells them about all the bread they encounter. They summon him using the Magic Toaster he gave thim in the aforementioned episode. T-Midi T-Midi is SwaySway and Buhdeuce's number one custormer. T-Midi is a very sophisticated and uptight owl that would barely leave his comfort zone and doesn't insist on doing such nonsence that is involved with SwaySway and Buhdeuce. T-Midi enjoys fine decor and painting portraits of his mom but SwaySway and Buhdeuce would constantly crash into T-Midi's home and ruin everything in his house. Rambamboo Rambamboo, as shown in the episode Stank Breath, is not on good terms with both SwaySway and Buhdeuce. According to the press website, Rambamboo is always looking for a reason to bust SwaySway and Buhdeuce. Skills Like many other cartoon characters, SwaySway has been shown to have numerous extraordinary abilities and attributes over the course of the series. *'Rocket Van Flying:' SwaySway has been shown to be a professional at flying the Rocket Van. SwaySway is always the one to drive the Rocket Van (mainly because Buhdeuce is to short to reach the controls). * Singing: 'SwaySway is an excellent singer and has sung flawlessly multiple times in ''Breadwinners. Attacks *'''Party Punch: Although used by both SwaySway and Buhduece as a brofist, the Party Punch is SwaySway's signature move. When the Party Punch is activated his fist enlarges and will make a gun cocking sound and the fists will shoot off the arms and fistbump. *'Shoe Attack:' This is where SwaySway will throw his shoe show to attack. It was used in the episode "Rocket Trouble" and was used by Buhdeuce (in SwaySway's body) in the episode "Switcheroo". Sightings *'Intro:' "Bread Delivery Song" *'Pilot:' "Breadwinners" Season 1 *101a: "Thug Loaf" *101b: "Mine All Mine" *102a: "Stank Breath" *102b: "Frog Day Afternoon" *103a: "Employee of the Month" *103b: "Brocrastination" *104a: "Rocket Trouble" *104b: "The Brave and the Mold" *105a: "Lost at Pond" *105b: "From Bad to Nurse" *106a: "Love Loaf" *106b: "Beach Day of Horror" *107a: "Quazy for Vanessa" *107b: "Tunnel of Fear" *108a: "Driver's Breaducation" *108b: "Food Fight Club" *109a: "Diner Ducks" *109b: "Switcheroo" *110a: "Introducktions" *110b: "Fowl Feud" *111a: "Insane in the Crane Game" *111b: "Buhdeuce Goes Berserks" *112a: Lil' Loafie *112b: Oonski the Grateful *113a: TNT-Midi *113b: Poltergoose *114: Night of the Living Bread *115a: Pizzawinners *115b: Yeasterday *116a: Space Ducks *116b: Kettastrophe *117a: Pondgea's Got Talent *117b: Raging Mole *118: Birds of a Feather Season 2 Games *Big Bread Booty Bash *Nickelodeon Champions of the Chill *Ducktionary *Super Brawl 3 *Nickelodeon Soccer Stars *Nickelodeon Kingdoms Quotes Trivia *In Tunnel of Fear, it is revealed that SwaySway's only fear is dissatisfied customers. He doesn't seem to be afraid of everything else. *SwaySway is the first character whose family has been shown. The second is T-Midi. (The Brave and the Mold (SwaySway) and From Bad to Nurse (T-Midi) * He is a talented singer as shown in Employee of the Month, Love Loaf and Pondgea's Got Talent. For a guy he can sing really high notes. * SwaySway, along with Buhdeuce, appear in recent Nickelodeon games with characters from Sanjay & Craig, TMNT and SpongeBob. * He shares similarities with Alistair Wonderland from Ever After High: ** Blond hair ** Wear blue ** Voiced by Robbie Daymond ** Have a crush on a girl whose name ends with "-nny" ** Wear V-necks Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ducks